


you make my heart go boom

by fairy_yeol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_yeol/pseuds/fairy_yeol
Summary: johnny and taeyong just blowing up bombs





	you make my heart go boom

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a crack fic ig and thanjyou to sana for giving me this idea teehee. hope u all enjoy this fic and uh my instagram is @jeondachi go give me some love !

johnny seo was an undercover spy and taeyong had recently joined his team. johnny had been a spy for a long time - he always found it interesting and a great way to take his anger out ! like when he's shooting shit and fucking bombing the place up, makes his day that does.

anyway, today wasn't going to be one of them days. johnny unfortunately got chosen to take taeyong on his first ever mission ! seo can't deny that this man was c*te, okay he was a little bit cute but that doesn't cancel out the fact that's he's a fucking IDIOT. he be falling everywhere, he's just mad clumsy and john's not having it. today they'll be experimenting with bombs, wonderful ! at this rate taeyong might blow himself up !

 

-

 

'are you fucking INSANE?' johnny screamed as taeyong set off a bomb in the middle of a fucking ROAD. luckily cars were fast enough to swerve away and the bomb was a tiny bomb but STILL. there was a fucking hole in the middle of a fucking road. johnny couldn't believe his eyes. he couldn't believe that he'd be stuck with this dumbass for the rest of the night.

'LOOK im sorry but hey that was fun,' taeyong, or taebong as johnny liked to call him, turned around and flashed the cutest smile at johnny. the taller just stared at him, _'how fucking DARE he look so god damn adorable this wasn't in the fucking syllabus,'_ he thought to himself. seo quickly looked away. believe it or not their mission was to stealthily use a bomb to open a safe but taeyong just went and threw a bomb into the road for absolutely no fucking REASON. johnny was livid but yongs cute smile kinda made up for it. he'll forgive but never ever forget.

'okay you know what, just follow my lead and please for the love of god don't touch any more bombs or i swear to god i Will slap you,' johnny calmly said as he swung his rope into a small open window, the hook nicely catching onto the ledge so the both of them could climb up. they were in an alley way so they needed to be quick especially at this time of night, god knows what kinda shit happens in the alley ways and johnny honestly doesn't want to find out. 'ladies first!' johnny winked at taeyong and passed him the rope, he just sent john a death glare. when taeyong safely and quietly entered the building, johnny quickly followed.

'alright let's just crack this baby open and get the hell out of here,' the shorter of the two whispered as he made his way towards the safe, he tried grabbing the bombs before johnny pulled them away. 'ill do this thankyou!' johnathon seo slowly placed a bomb right infront of the door of the safe. he grabbed taeyong and they slowly retreated whilst johnny SMACKED the button for it to explode. this was johnnys lucky day, the bomb didn't really give off a huge explosion but the safe had opened so they just took the shit in there and RAN.

 

-

 

that whole experience with taeyong was weird but he enjoyed it. he'd grown to like this new lad and tbh he wasnt complaining ! they'd been working together for 3 months now and johnny couldn't deny he was having fun.

'oh hey!' taeyong walked into johnnys office, CLEARLY uninvited and plopped himself on the edge of johnnys desk. weird ik, but the sexual tension between these two fuck ups rose a lot, ESPECIALLY after their last mission but that's a story for another time teehee. johnny had the absurd thought to just confess his stupid feelings to the beautiful man infront of him and he just went through with it.

'you know, taeyong,' johnny stopped and waited for his fave boy to look at him, 'i honestly wouldn't mine snogging the absolute shite out of you. no homo or anything.' taeyong blinked at him rapidly before he opened his mouth to reply.

'why don't you do that then?' he tipped his head to the side and smiled. johnny marched up to that mofuckee and cupped his cheeks in his hands and leaned down. taeyong pulled him even closer, fluttering his eyes shut - waiting for john to kiss him.

'hm maybe later,' johnny kissed his forehead before running out the room.

'get your ARSE right back here this instant seo youngho!' taeyong screamed as he chased after him.


End file.
